Usuario Blog:Cronos Longbay/Especial videojuegos - The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia
Hola comunidad, vaya el expandir mi sabiduría videojuegil fuera de las tierras Naruteras me hace sentir emocionado y extraño. Bueno a darle leña al mono: Bueno, seguro se preguntaran: ey que hace este aquí haciendo un blog bueno, vengo a hablar de un videojuego que en lo personal me impresiono bastante ya que me esperaba algo menos trabajado. Si, igual no lo conocen pero se anuncio el videojuego The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia una de las curiosidades que me llamaron de este juego es sobre su desarrollo, en vez de inspirarse en el anime para crearle, utilizan de base directamente el manga. Esto en parte es muy prometedor. Sobre el gameplay En esencia, estamos ante un juego de lucha en entornos libres y abiertos, De este modo, podremos movernos con total libertad por el escenario mientras usamos el mismo para despistar al rival, medir distancias y atosigar al contrario con ataques de largo alcance, beneficiarnos de las estructuras para que nos sirvan de cobertura. Nuestra movilidad es bastante alta, pudiendo realizar saltos, desplazamientos a toda velocidad lo que le da mucho dinamismo y agilidad a las partidas, así como un toque estratégico a la hora de afrontar cada combate para adaptarnos al rival. Los controles son extremadamente sencillos y no van mucho más allá de un par de botones para golpes de diferente intensidad, otro para atacar a distancia, uno más para saltar, otro para defendernos y un último para esquivar. Por supuesto, la realización de las técnicas especiales de cada personaje tampoco tiene ninguna complicación y simplemente nos bastará con pulsar R1 más uno de los tres botones de ataque, dependiendo del movimiento que queramos realizar. Tenemos que sumarle la posibilidad de entrar en un modo especial con el que seremos capaces de arrasar fácilmente con todo lo que se nos ponga por delante durante unos momentos, aunque cuando este finaliza nos quedamos completamente vendidos, por lo que se convierte en un arma de doble filo que nos obliga a escoger muy bien el momento de utilizarla si no queremos recibir de más, cuando combatimos por equipos de dos, ya que esto nos permite desarrollar estrategias cooperativas con nuestro compañero que le dan algo más de vida a las batallas, por no mencionar el tener que estar pendientes de dos rivales que no sabemos por dónde nos pueden salir. thumb|right|200 px Modos de juego En lo que respecta, tenemos dos bien distintos. Por un lado el Modo Aventura, gracias al cual podremos revivir la historia del Manga (lo que seria la primera temporada del anime) comenzando desde el mismo momento en el que Meliodas y Elizabeth se conocieron hasta llegar a la épica lucha de los Pecados Capitales contra Hendrickson en la capital de Liones. Este modo va mucho más allá del simple combatir por combatir, ya que podremos movernos por un mapamundi, participar en fases de batallas contra decenas de enemigos de forma simultánea, mejorar a nuestros personajes con los ítems que vayamos recibiendo tras cada enfrentamiento, cumplir misiones secundarias (se ha incluido un arco argumental opcional totalmente original creado por Nakaba Suzuki en exclusiva para la ocasión) otro gran modo que incluirá el título será el modo Duelo, donde podremos combatir libremente contra la IA, contra otros jugadores o lanzarnos directamente a competir al online. En total tenemos algo más de una veintena de personajes (cifra a la que se llega separando las diferentes versiones de cada caballero) y casi todos están sacados de la primera temporada del anime, aunque os avisamos que se ha incluido a uno en concreto que podría arruinaros una gran sorpresa de la serie si no lleváis el manga más o menos al día (tranquilos, lo conoceréis en la segunda temporada que está a punto de empezar a emitirse en Japón). cada personaje está bien diferenciado a pesar de que los controles sean los mismos para todos, por lo que resulta fácil reconocer sus técnicas y habilidades: tan pronto estaremos desplazándonos a toda velocidad por el escenario mientras golpeamos sin descanso con Meliodas que nos dedicaremos a atosigar desde la distancia a nuestro enemigo con los hechizos de King o a destrozarlo todo con los poderosos y exagerados ataques de Diane. thumb|left|200 px Gráficos se trata de un título muy discreto, con unos modelados muy simples y poco expresivos, unos escenarios faltos de detalle, texturas que requieren algo más de trabajo, unos efectos muy básicos y unas animaciones algo toscas a las que les falta un punto de fluidez. La parte positiva es que la estética es fiel a la del manga, por lo que es fácil reconocer a cada luchador, así como los fondos en los que combatimos. En definitiva No apunta a ser un juego especialmente competitivo ni profundo, pero si consigue hacer que sus batallas sean entretenidas y el Modo Aventura se cuida lo suficiente, podríamos tener entre manos un título capaz de contentar a cualquier seguidor de los Siete Pecados Capitales con ganas de encarnar a sus personajes favoritos. thumb|center|200 px pude probar el juego en Madrid durante dos horas Bueno comunidad, por aquí ya termina mi labor, si les gusta el nuevo juegos de los pecados lolicales (como soñaría mi gran amigo SasukeUzu) poned un comentario in my heart your heart xD (podría haber puesto alunas imágenes, pero mejor agrego vídeos y trailers molones por todo el articulo) Si quieres conocer mas infor del videojuegos aquí tienes trailers molones thumb|center|200 px thumb|center|200 px thumb|center|200 px Categoría:Entradas